Bloody Losts
by Wolf-Man No Like His Kibbles
Summary: What if they take her? Will they kill her and Gabriel? Or will they kill they? Nieda? Kiki? Tiko? KIko? Who are they?
1. The Chase

1Vivian jumped off the roof, but when she landed on the soft ground she was no longer a human, but a cream colored wolf. She turns to see a black wolf with crystal-blue orbs following her, '_Gabriel'_ she though. Gabriel was her leader, her Alpha, her mate. Making her Alpha fea or Queen Bitch. She didn't mean become alpha, but Astrid, who's now dead, was about to kill her mother, Emse. So she attacked Astrid and nearly killed her, but then the others stepped in and showed their respect. She had named herself Gabriel's mate. She ran away, and until now she finally agreed. She knew what enjoy a lot. She picked up her speed.

Gabriel smiled; he knew she wanted him to chase her. His eyes full of passion able love, and care. He leaped into the air and tackled her.

She growled playfully and patted him in the face and nip and his ear.

He yowled with joy. Then, tugged at her tail and off. You could say they were playing tag.

Vivian looked at Gabriel then chased after her. Her paws make a _thumping_ sound as she ran after Gabriel. Her eyes filled with hopes.

He ran near a stream. He turns to see Vivian, but she was nowhere to be seen. Then he felt something prod his side. Then feel into the stream that was over his head; he went under-water. He swam onto shore as a human, "No fair Vivi."

She chuckled, "Who said love is fair?" She was in between human and wolf form. She changed back to a wolf with Gabriel doing the same. In a house not far off some kids were watching the movie Lion King when they heard,

_'There's a calm surrender_

_To the rush of day_

_When the heat of the rolling world_

_Can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment_

_And it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior_

_Just to be with you_

_(Chorus)_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone_

_If they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope_

_Moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason_

_To the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_

_Beats in time with yours_

_(Chorus)_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best'_

Vivian stopped running and looked at Gabriel, she flatted her ears on her head and exposed her neck and belly. She had never done it yet when she should have a long time ago.

Gabriel, in other hand took a step back, in shock. He nudged her up.

They ran from 9:00 pm till 6:00 am. They had made it back to Vivian's house.

"Gabe, I got to get some rest," she yawned while she put her robe on, while Gabriel put his boxer and pants on.

"Vivi, I can't stay away from you," He pulled her in for a passion able kiss. She yields her mouth up. Their tongues twined together. After a good five minutes they pulled about.

"Your going to have to were leaving Maryland today!"

"Fine, Goodnight my love."

Give me ideas I already have the plot down and please do review


	2. The Move

1

"VIVIAN! WAKE UP FOR MOON SAKE," Esme yelled.

Vivian grumbles, "Bloody hell, mom. Can I sleep in? I was out all last night!"

"Were moving today remember?"

Vivian sighed and got up. She put on a black tang top and a pair of black shorts. She counted the boxes in her room, "9, 10, 11, 12, 13 boxes!" She bent down and picked up two boxes. She couldn't see anything at all. Then kicked the door open and walked down stairs. All the sudden bumped into something. She growled, "Watch it!"

Then she felt the weight of a box disappear, to see Gabriel. "No need to be bitchy," he laughed.

"Well I wouldn't be so bitchy if I wasn't with you night. Not that I regret it," she kissed his lip gently then walked down stairs and placed the box down. "Gabby, will you help my mom load this into the tuck?"

"Of course, Villy," he smiled and picked up another box, two bags, and a lamp.

After bringing all her boxes down she lay down on the couch that was still there. Then she felt it get lifted. She didn't open her eyes. She smelt a spicy dark scent and a musky scent, "Buck, Gabe, what are you doing."

"Taking the couch into the tuck," Bucky answered.

Vivian got off and growled. Then walked upstairs to her empty room and fell asleep on the floor. She had a dream:

_'Gabe? Gabby? GABRIEL!" She yelled, "Where are you."0 She looked in a chamber. She looked at her hand and arms 'Open wounds?' She thought. Then saw Silver bars. "NO NO NO NOT SILVER BARS!"_

_"Shut up bitch," a man growled_

_"Why does Neida what to keep her," another guard growled._

_"She alpha bitch of that pack on the territory we want!"_

Then she felt something touch her then she was in the air, "Gabe..." she moaned.

"Vive, ready to go?" Gabriel smiled.

"I guess who am I riding with?" She asked.

"Your mother, Thomas, and Kiko."

"I want to go with you," she pleaded.

"I need to lead them and I'll be using my motorcycle to," he purred.


	3. The Drive

1Vivian sat down in the back seat in the tuck. To her left Kiko, and in front was her mom and Thomas, her stepfather you could say. She difted into a terrible sleep.

T_hen a man walked in the two guards turned into half human half wolves and bowed their heads. _

_"How is she doing?" A sneer was in his voice._

_"Who? The Bitch? She crying out for her 'mate'," he laughed along with the man and the other guard._

_The man looked at Vivian._

_"No you can't be! How can you? Your..."_

Then she felt something shake her. She looked up to see Kiko.

"Vive were at a rest stop."

"Could you tell I was already resting!" She growled.

"Sorry, but I though you might want to see Gabe," he sneered.

Vivian got out of the car to find they were at a bar, "How did I know?" She walked in to find Gabriel talking to Bucky. _'He must be telling them about the Inn and territory,"_ she thought. Then sat down next to The Four. They chatted about how they would go to school. They began to tell jokes and pay tricks. Vivian and the Four hadn't had this much fun in a while.

"So, Vivie, how the life of Alpha Bitch?" Willem asked.

"I'm not sure, Willi, cause I'm not 'Alpha Bitch, yet," she growled.

"Oh, really," he snickered. The grabed the salt a poured it on his fries, the lid fell off and it all fell out. "Vivie!" Before she could reasond she felt arms go around her waist. Then she smelled a spicy dark smell. Next she knew she was in the arms of her mate. She looked at him and let out a growl, a playful growl.

"It's time to leave," he whispered in her ear before putting her down.

They all headed for the cars and drove away.


	4. The Loved

1

1Emse stopped at a gas station, while the rest of the pack went on. "Vivie be a dear a pay will you?"

Vivian nodded and went into the station. She froze, " Aiden?"

Aiden turn to see Vivian, Kelly turns also sneered. "What are you doing here Vivian?" Aiden asked.

"Paying for gas, duh," she growled. She handed the casher the money.

"I saw your house was for sale, why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she sneered and walked away. Then Aiden grabbed her arm and kissed her on the lips. Vivian pushed him away, "WHAT THE HELL! YOU KNOW I'M ENGAGED!"

Kelly gasped. Then slapped him in the face. Then ran out of the gas station.

Aiden ignored her, "Please Vive, don't leave me. I love you I think we'd be perfect for each other!"

"No, Gabriel and I are mates!" She sneered and walked to her car. Aiden followed, "please Vive."

"GOD DAM IT ADEIN NO!"

She felt a muscle arm on her shoulder; also a spicy dark scent, "Thank moon, Gabe."

Gabriel glared at Aiden, "What going on here?"

Vivian looked at her mate, "He still loves me even though I told him no then he kissed me!"

Gabriel growled at Aiden, "Leave her alone. You caused her enough trouble now go!"

Of course Aiden took off running.

"Come on Vivie," he smiled and led her to the car.

! Just a quick chapter explains the last hopes between her and Aiden!


	5. The New Home

1

1Vivian, of course, was asleep again.

_"Oh, but I am Vivian," the man said. _

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"_ She woke to see Kiko staring at her.

"Your mom told me to wake you," he winced afraid she'd snap at him, again.

She looked out the window and saw an Inn twice the size of a mansion and the Green Mountain Nation Park.

Gabriel swuved into the parking lot. He got off his bike and the pack got out of their tucks and cars. Vivian was still in the truck. She lean against the door like she was in some kind of trance you could say. All the sudden the door flew open and Vivian fell out of the truck into Gabriel arms. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Vivi, I told you I would find you a new home," he purred.

"It's lovely, just like you," she purred, also.

He carried her into the Inn up tons of stairs, until they were in front of two large doors. The master bedroom, inside was, two couches, one love set, a king size bed, two glass doors leading to the balcony, a wood door leading to the master bath room, and a sliding door to a walk in closet.

Vivian gasped, "Oh Gabe, it's...It's beautiful."

Gabriel looked at her then put his lips on hers. He parted her lips with his tongue. Then twisted her tongue. Vivian hands explored Gabriel chest. While Gabriel hands massacred Vivian back.

Then came a knock on the door. They parted from each other. Gabriel growled with disappointment. Vivian got up and answered the door it was William.

"What do you want, Willi?" She asked.

"We have a rouge down stairs!" He exclaimed. At the word 'rouge' Gabriel was standing next to them.

"Will, keep Vivi safe," he ordered.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you!"

"No, your not Vivi," Gabriel gave her a stern look, "I need you to stay safe!"

She sneered. "Fine!" She growled and walked to the balcony.

"Keep her safe, please William," he begged.

"I will," he followed Vivian.


	6. The Rouge

**Now, this chapter is weird/funny/explaining. Now written during free time in school and brainstorm while I sleep. Don't ask how I just wake up with ideas in my head. So here The Room.**

Gabriel and Vivian climbed out of the hidden door in which they came in though. Vivian knew there was one more door, because in the meeting room there was another hollow. Tonight she wasn't going to run in the beginning; she was going to find the other hidden door. Expert Gabriel didn't know this yet, but he will soon when the pack was ready to run.

They changed into their skins. Vivian threw on a pair blue shorts and a sparking blue tang top. Gabriel put on his clad jeans and white muscle shirt.

Vivian rolled her eyes, "Don't you every wear anything less or do you have tons of the same clothes?"

"Ha Vivian," he smirked, "You know I have different clothes."

'Yah," she growled, "Right." She walked to the door and was about to open it when she heard a knock. Vivian squealed when Gabriel snake an arm around her waist and squeezed. Then she opened the door to revile Emse.

"About time you answer the door! I've came up here like ten times called like fifth teen times," Emse growled, "Why didn't you answer?"

"Hmm mom," Vivian said calmly not wanting to get in a fight like they us to, "Kind of hard to answer when your not here." Gabriel rolled his eyes and let go of Vivian and waited for the fight between them to break out.

"Well, you two shouldn't go off without telling anyone. The pack was beginning to worry about you two! Damn Vivian. Your always getting yourself in trouble with god knows what! Can't you at least tell someone when you disappear," she sneered.

"Dam mom," she mocked her, "Were not pups! We can take care of are self's. I know it's shocking to you, but get us to it. Also, is this how you treat the alpha female! Maybe we found something important to the pack and had to check it out, ever though about that," she shouted.

"You found something important to the pack? What," she asked.

"You can see tomorrow! Other wise tell the pack to meet me in the lobby while the Inn closed for the monthly check," she told her mother then slammed the door shut and flopped onto the couch.

"Vivie, you and your mom can't have one day without fighting can you?" Gabriel asked. Then ducked when Vivian threw a pillow at him. "I take that as a no. Well, come on we got to go the run going to begin soon."

"I'm not going," she sighed.

Gabriel raised an eye brow, "Oh, and was is that?"

"I'm finding the other door to the meeting room," she told him.

"Well, not alone," he said.

"GREAT MOON! I'M NOT A PUP!"

"I know, but we have no clue were that goes Vivian," he said.

"Fine," she hissed, "I'm taking Zena." She was one of her old friends who finally came back after her father death. Vivian walked over to the phone and called Zena.

"Hey Zena," she said, "Come to my room with spare pair of clothes I need your help finding something important." She waited for a response, "Your see Zena. Okay bye." She hung up. Then turn to Gabriel, "You better go."

Gabriel walked out of their room and headed for the lobby.

Zena came into the room, "Okay what are we going?"

"Don't breath a word of this. Come on," she said and walked into her closet and opened the little door and changed to her fur and went under.

**((Haha I'm not going to tell you where the other door is yet))**

She had followed the other tunnel. She and Zena had found the other door and now they were going for a run. Vivian sat in the pipe looking across the lake. Zena had taken off the find The Four or more like find William. Vivian heard footsteps. She turned around and saw no one and returned back around and jumped seeing the black wolf in front. _'Gabriel!"_ She let out a growl, but cut it and purred. She walked over to him and nuzzled him.

Gabriel watched Vivian.

She licked his maw. Then waved her tail in good-bye and pushed Gabriel into the lake. Then jumping in herself and ran back to the Inn. Gabriel hard at her paws.


	7. The Talk

1Gabriel stormed upstairs into his and Vivian room. He looked at William, "Get out I need to talk to Vivian!"

"Aw, I though you would. Good luck, Vivi," he walked out of the room.

"Bloody moon, Vivi!" Gabriel growled.

"What I was doing what you told me to do, _Gabby,"_ she sneered when she said 'Gabby'.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Do you know what! That rouge could be from another pack and now showing that you wouldn't come down make are pack look weak!"

"Well then you should tell the Alpha Female to stay in her room were it's _safe_! I should have went down there with you and you know it," she hissed

Gabriel held back the erne to lash out. She had a point, but to keep her safe wasn't just the only reason he left her in here. He knew she been acting weird, he kept her in here to stop her from attacking this rouge without question.

"God dam it, Vivi," he thundered making her jump, "What has been up with you!"

"Wouldn't you like to know!"?

"Yes, I would not tell me. What wrong with you? Your not normal this spiteful!" He asked calm as he could, but it came out as a hiss.

"That none of your business," she smirked. Then got up and headed for the door. When she opened it. Gabriel slammed it shut.

"Move!" She growled.

"Not until you tell me what wrong with you," he looked down at her.

She looked up at him eyes full of hated. Then turn and went onto the balcony, "Then were be here for awhile."

Gabriel growled bitterfully. Then flopped himself on the bed. He knew Vivian would try to run off. Some before they moved in he had the door locked by keys. The only way to lock and unlock the doors was with the keys.

Vivian in the other hand had a better idea. She began to change. It was pitch dark out. Then when she was fully changed she jumped off the roof. Then ran off into the woods.


	8. The Lost

1**Here where the plot begins or at least on of them. Also if your going to review doesn't tell me my story bad, okay. I understand for the mistake if you tell me them, but if you insult me you won't like what I mail back. As for Vivian nicknames people are bound to have one then one-nick name.**

Gabriel got off the bed and walked to where Vivian disappeared. Then he looked through the glass door; he growled. He opened the door and heard faint, very faint, paw steps. Meaning she left maybe ten to fifth teen minutes ago. He then took his top and pants off and changed. He heard popping noises. He was completely changed now. Then he jumped onto the roof and out into the woods. He followed Vivian trails.

Vivian heard Gabriel paw steps. She, of course, speeds up. Then suddenly fell back. She looked up to see five wolves or _Loup-Garou. _Two were brown, one was red, one was gray, and the one in the middle was a white wolf with blood red eyes. They all had their fang bared. Then they encircled her. Vivian looked at them. The red one slammed a paw at her face. She fell and hit her head. She was unconscious. They lifted her onto the white wolf's back. Then they ran.

Gabriel saw the tip of their tails. He growled threat-ting, but when she saw Vivian unconscious on the white wolf back. He gasped; then walking toward them ready to fight. The brown wolf tackled him. They half changed and picked Gabriel up and threw him into a tree. They too knocked Gabriel unconscious, but they left him there.

The five wolves ran off slipping up as they went to confuse Gabriel when he woke up.

William knocked on the door of The Alpha Room. When no answer came he unlocked the door. He saw the glass door open and Gabriel clothes on the floor. He ran down into the lobby and grabbed Ulf. They flew out the door.

"Will, let me go," Ulf complained.

"Vivi and Gabe, are missing," he explains to Ulf and then changed into _Loup-Garou. _Ulf copied. Then they followed Gabe and Vivi's trail. In Ulf Mouth was four robes, William told Ulf to grab them before they left.

Ulf, then, saw a bundle of black fur. He ran over to see Gabriel. William and he changed into humans. They put on a robe and shook Gabriel.

"Gabe," Ulf said, "Gabriel."

Gabriel eyes opened. Then tears appeared in his eyes. He changed and put a robe on, "They took her."

"Who took who?" Will asked.

"Some _Loup-Garou_ took Vivian," he whispered.

Just then William and Ulf scented the five _Loup-Garou_.

"Let's go after them," William said.

"No we need to inform the pack first," Gabriel said. Even though he wanted to agree with William. He **had** to tell the pack first.

Ulf and William both nodded and grabbed Gabriel by the arm. Then put their hands on his back and Gabriel hands over they're shoulders and dragged him back to the Inn.


	9. The Trail

1Vivian opened her eyes. Then looked around, silver bars. She was in a cage. Also, she was still in her wolf form. The smell of blood was in her eyes. _No! My dreams there coming true._ She had gashes and cuts all up her arms. _They're trying to kill me!_ She let out a painful, sorrow howl.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" One guard exclaimed. He smelt like one of the brown ones.

"Neida, will deal with her," the other guard growled and threw her a robe so when she changed. He also, smelled like the other brown one.

Just then the door flew open of the dark basement, "Jake, Hula, Nieda wants you two, Now!"

"Yes, Shi," the two guard said and ran up stairs.

The female that stood in front of the cage know as Shi laughed at her. She smelt like the red wolf.

"Poor Vivian, stuck in this change with silver bars," she smirked.

Vivian changed and put the black robe on. Her eyes filled with hated to hind the fear. "What do you want with me?"

"It's not what I want it's what Nieda wants," she let out a sheik of laughter.

Back at the Inn Gabriel had called a meeting. Everyone was here beside Vivian. _'I promised Vivian I'd keep her safe and I can't even do that! Vivie, I'll find you and free you I promise. I will do that if it's the last thing I do.'_

"Gabriel, did you hear me," he looked to see Emse.

"No, sorry what?" He asked.

"Where's Vivian?"

"Not here at the moment, I'll explain during the meeting. Where the rouge?"

"He disappeared. I saw him turn into a gray wolf and ran into the woods. He said, 'my pack here I must return to them."

Gabriel growled, "That back stabbing ass hole!" Then he jumped onto the lobby check in desk, which was closed to all humans, and shouted, "Listen to me, Vivian was tooken' by five _Loup-Garou_. One of the _Loup-Garou_ was that rouge. I am going out to look for Vivie, Bucky, Thomas, Kiki, Ulf, and Finn is coming with me. William your in change while I'm gone. Emse, before you interrupt I need you to stay here and chase off rouge and keep the Inn running straight." Then jumped off and headed his room. The five other followed him.

By noon the next day Gabriel and his five other had a bag each, one had clothes, one had food, one had soap shampoo, and stuff like that, one had guns with silver bullets, and the last one which Gabriel had was full of Aunt Persia cures and Darfs. Then they set out. They each took a trail Gabriel sent Ulf and Finn together scenes they had an extra. Gabriel change and followed the trail. About five hours he meets up with Bucky. They waited for the rest. When they were all there Gabriel asked, "Find anything weird or different?"

"I found a rotten shed were the scent of all the _Loup-Garou_ , but one and not Vivian's," Ulf said.

"Show me," He said to Ulf. Then Ulf lead the way to the shed. Then they kept in and heard voices.

"How the lovely Vivie doing?" One powerful voice said it sounded really remember able

"The bitch is fine, she still in the silver cage at Shi house," a new voice came.

Then Gabriel and the rest backed out, "We must find this Shi house."


	10. The Fight

1Gabriel got up; he looked at his group of five or four now. "Where Kiki? Bucky go get help!"

Ulf looked at around and caught her scent. It leads toward where Shi House was. "She betrayed us."

Then they were surrounds, by _Loup-Garou_ all in human skins. In the hands of Tiko, the rouge, was Vivian. Next to him was Kiki. She smiled at Gabriel. "Awe Gabe, you always trusted me, didn't you?"

"Let her go Kiki!" Gabriel hissed.

An old she came forward, "No, she going to be our Alpha or die like Ivan killed my son!"

"Ah, I remember you now, Shile," he sneered, "Axel was danger to the pack. Ivan had to kill him!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" A young man yelled. He was the alpha and he was Aiden.

Gabriel looked shock, "You! How dare you??!"

Just then Bucky and all of the pack was here.

Gabriel looked at Aiden. "Give us Vivian or fight."

Aiden laughed then looked at his pack. He smiled; then changed. Then rest of the pack changed. Tiko tried Vivian to a tree.

Gabriel changed half way while the rest changed fully. He looked at his pack, "ATTACK!"

Gabriel finished changing and charged into Aiden. They wrested on the ground biting, clawing, at each other. Gabriel bit Aiden neck and pulled until it ripped. Aiden slashed his claws down Gabriel face. Then Gabriel dug his teeth into, harder, Aiden neck.

While William and Ulf wrestle with Tiko and Kiki. Emse was pinned under Shile, until Thomas tackled her. Then Shile was under Thomas and Emse. Rolf lied in skin on the floor unmoving, his wife weeping over him.

Gabriel sunk his teeth into Aiden throat.


	11. The Blood Within

Man sorry this chapter was couple days apart. I usually try to update ever day, but try written down your ideas with tree high cat (Catnip) playing with the pencil in your hands. Then lying on your arms. Kind of hard to write. Oh well here you go Chapter 11.

Gabriel had pinned Aiden. He could take his pack, but he didn't want these killer rouge. He wanted Vivian.

Aiden looked at Gabriel, "Are you going to kill me?" He turned his head to Vivian. Tiko stood next to her. A needle in his hands, with a purple liquid in it. "NOW TIKO!"

Tiko pulled the cap off the needle and jabbed it into Vivian's arm.

Vivian closed her eyes. She could not control her movements. She felt like she was dieing. She let out a painful scream that catch all the pack intention. Then her knees popped. The first sigh. Then her bones cracked. She was no more her normal size, but her tawny wolf was as big as Gabriel if not bigger. Her golden eyes were blood red. Her claws sharp as a sword. Her teeth could easy crack bones with one bit.

Gabriel slashed his claws at Aiden throat and ran over to Vivian. He jumped into the air tackling Tiko. Tiko pushed him off and ran back to Vivian and cut the robe. Then he ran over to Aiden. There pack waited on one side, while Vivian and Gabriel's was on the other side.

Vivian snarled at Gabriel. She flew herself at Gabriel knocking them both back.

Gabriel refused to fight her. He love's her. How could they do this to her. "Vivian, I'm not your enemy. Aiden is. He did this to you!" He was half changed.

Vivian looked at Gabriel her heart was saying the same, but her anger was being control. She didn't care about anyone when her anger was free. Then she looked at Aiden. Her eyes glared saying he was next.

Aiden growled to his pack to retreat. Then they took off. His pack was glad.

Vivian got up Gabriel and began to run after them. Then Gabriel jumped on her. William came over too. He had a needle. It was filled with a blue subtracts, a daft. He jabbed her in the leg.

Her eyes closed. The pain disappeared.

Gabriel changed to a human. He grabbed a robe and put one on Vivian and himself. "Will, go and warn Persia. Vivian needs help and fast. Emse, Kiko go with them."

The three of them took off.

"Rest of you better go back too your house and rest. Renate, I'm sorry about Rolf. Bucky help her carry him back." Then he bent down and picked up Vivian. He had a few hours to get home. He started to run the rest of the pack following close behind.

Vivian opened her eyes. She began to cry. She was in so much pain. She looked at saw it was night. What she didn't know she'd been asleep for four days. She closed her eyes to let the pain go way.

When she opened her eyes again Persia was over her. "Vivian your wake! After a week your finally awake!"

"I woke up sometime a night so not exact a week. Wait I've been asleep for a WEEK!" She exclaimed.

"Yes," Aunt Persia said, "Gabriel been here mainly every second. I just sent him out to do me favor."

Vivian looked at Aunt Persia. She became a blur. Her eyes closed again. Then she woke up at same night. She could only feel pain in her palm of her right hand. There was fabric wrapped around her palm. She had a terrible wound when Shi and the two guards cut her and threw her into a cage.

She let out a painful moan. She heard a chair slide the tile kitchen floor. She looked up to she a broad shoulder man. "Gabriel..I'm sorry."

Gabriel kissed her forehead, "Vivian, your safe that all that matter." She was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

Vivian sat up and wrapped her arms around Gabriel. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't run into the woods that night we would never been in this state."

"Yes we still would have," he said hugging her back, "Tiko, the rouge, did this to you."

Vivian pulled back and pushed his lips onto her. He yields his mouth open. There tongue twiddled together. Her, good, hand tangled in his hair. Then they pulled apart. Vivian got to her feet. She leaned against Gabriel for support. Aunt Persia was out, but she'd given Gabriel okay when she woke up she could leave to their room at the Inn. Gabriel had Ulf car. She got into the passage side. Then they drove back to the Inn.


	12. The Fall

So here we are you reading this me drinking mint coco. Exciting. This chapter a love dove one.

When Vivian opened her eyes, she felt a hand wrapped around her waist. She could tell who it was by his grip. Then his dark musky scent drifted into her nose. She knew he was still awake. Then Gabriel gave a slight squeeze.

She let out a surprised squeal, "Gabe!"

Gabriel lifted his head. "Yes Vivie?" He looked so innocent.

"Don't give me that look," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

He growled and descended onto her lips. His tongue parted her lips. His hand ran down her back. While her hands tangled in his hair.

Then she pulled apart from him, "Come on, we better get ready for the run."

"What's this _'we'_ you need to rest," he said.

"I've been resting for a week, Gabe. I think I can run," she didn't wait for a response. She to change to her Tawny wolf form when she did; she looked at Gabriel who also was a wolf. He rolled his eyes then lead the ways out the window out into the clearing were the half the pack wait.

Gabriel and Vivian walked in the middle. Gabriel let out a dark powerful howl. Then Vivian let out her gently friendly claiming howl. Then the pack set out.

After awhile as running as a pack the pack split up. Vivian chooses to go with The Four. Gabriel looked hurt for a second, but knew she was only doing to get them out of her fur. He went with his sister, Marsh, Mal, and Molly who are almost ten. Vivian disliked them, because they're annoying and always wanting to be with their big brother. They also dislike Vivian, because she took big brother from them.

Vivian led The Four into the woods. Ulf and Finn were in the back. William on her left and George on her right. They hopped logs, splashed each other with water, playful wrestled which, Vivian, stood out of because of her wounds, and howled to the moon.

Then Vivian collapse to the ground. She tried to stand up, but failed. She let out a weak whimper. Ulf ran back to were they had come from. _'Great now Gabe going to tell her told you so, after he blows this out of proportion,'_ she thought. George, Finn, and William, lay next to Vivian. _'And they're going to brag and say 'We save you!''_ By the time Ulf and Gabriel was here in was almost midnight. Then pack would be out until five am.

Gabriel looked at his mate and shook his head. He looked at The Four in dismissal. William stayed behind and pawed the earth as 'Need help?' Gabriel shook his head and William took off. Gabriel unsheathed a claw and poked her.

Vivian let out a painful howl and jumped. When she fell back down she landed on Gabriel black fur.

He stood up; with Vivian on his back he headed back to the Inn barn. Where the pack left there clothes when the run. He change and got dress into his jeans and white muscle shirt. "Can you change, Vivie?

"_Human," _she thought. Nothing happen she shook her head.

Gabriel sighed and picked her up and carried her into the Inn.

Some people shouted,

"Nice dog!"

"What its name?"

"What type of dog is it?"

"Her name Vivie, and she a wolf dog," Gabriel said and walk upstairs. When got to there room their room he locked the door. Then put on the bed. She curled up and fell asleep. Gabriel was stroking her ears.

The next morning she saw she was still wolf and Gabriel was still asleep. She changed back now that she had enough energy. She got dressed and was about to open the door when Gabriel said, "We need to talk." She sighed and took a seat on the couch. Gabriel came over in his shorts and sat down next to her.

"I told you shouldn't have gone out yesterday and look what happened. I had half the pack in here yesterday," he looked at her.

She rolled her eyes, "So what I'm tried of resting, Gabe."

"I don't care what you're tried of. Your still weak from Aiden visit!"

"Why you even save me. Your no more then a fuckin jerk!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have saved you!" He also most wanted to lash out, but he controls his anger.

"I'm not in the mood for this Shit!" She stormed out of the room and slamming the door shut. She walked down to the kitchen. It was about 6:00 am. She grabbed a pop tart. She sat at the table and ate the cookie dough Pop tart.

A half an hour later William walked into the room. He to grabbed a pop tart and sat next to Vivian. "By the looks of it you and Gabriel had another fight?"

She nodded, "Why me? Why do I have to be alpha? I'm over stressed and he just make me more stressed out!"

"Well first off he loves you and you know you love him too, he just what to help you. He not trying to stress you out," he said in a claim voice.

They chatted for a while when she looked at the clock it read 9:00 am. Tomorrow the Five, including her, started school. "William want to go shopping for the remain of our supplies?"

"Do I have to? I already don't want to do I really have to shop?" He asked looking at Vivian glares he nodded "Sounds fine to me."

"Vivian…" A broad shoulder man stood in the doorway, "I'm sorry."

Vivian looked at him, "No, I'm sorry I should have listened to you, but I didn't." She ran outside into the garden.


	13. The Climb

Ello Popin, dont asks just felt like sayin that! So here my next chapter. Oh it's another lovey dovey one. I love this chapter hope you do too.

Gabriel sat there and watched Vivian go. He let out a sigh.

"Gabe, go after here. She not going to want to be alone!" William Exclaimed.

Gabriel got up and walked out were Vivian went. He followed her scent to a great maple tree. He looked up and saw Vivian all the way at the top. _"What I do for love. No, what I do for her. _He climbed up the tree. His pant leg got caught on a branch. He tugged and tugged, but wouldn't budge. "Damn tree," he growled.

Vivian let out a snorted, "It's not the tree fault you don't know how to climb a tree." Then went down and unhooked his pants leg. Then went up next to him.

"Well," he tried to hind his embarrassment, "I can check learning how to climb a tree."

She rolled her eyes, "Look Gabe, I'm sorry for what I said early."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, "I'm sorry to. I was worried about you and I was scared. I took that out on you and I shouldn't have. I sorrier."

She looked at him with a teasing look on her face. "No I'm sorrier," she said in a babyish tone.

Gabriel laughed; he knew she was playing around. "No I am!" He said in a babyish tone too.

"No, I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

That went on for ten minutes when Vivian asked, "What are we Yes, or no about again?"

Gabriel laughed and picked her up and put her in his lap. "I don't know, but I do know about this." They lips collide for a minute. Then a yell for the bottom of the tree came up. They looked down to see The Four. They began to make kissing noises, hug, and pretend kisses each other.

That ticked Vivian off. She looked at Gabriel, whom had a brow raised. Not really caring.

Then what they did next pissed her off. William and Finn were holding hands.

"Oh, Gabe…." William said romantic.

"Oh, Vivie……" He said in the same tone.

Vivian grabbed a blue bird egg that never hatched, there were three eggs that didn't hatch. She threw on at William. It hit his face the other burst into laughter. Then she hurled one at Finn. Hit the back of his head. The other two laughed even harder. Gabriel too burst into laughter. She gave the last one to Gabriel. He threw it at George. It hit him in the face. Now Ulf Vivian and Gabriel were laughing. While the three boys glare at Vivian.

Then William yelled, "Aw I think Vivie needs a hug."

"Oh shit," she said and jumped out of the tree. She rushed to the Inn with the Four and Gabriel close behind. Gabriel picked up his speed and tackled Vivian. His arms wrapped around her. The Four join in the hug.

"Get off me you puppies," she laughed.

Emse came to her rescue, "Okay, get off her before she fells like kneeing anyone."

Gabriel knew what Emse meant and let go and got out of the group hug, quick.

The other didn't, but within seconds Ulf fell to the ground whimpering. Next were Finn, then, William and last George.

"Ha, that teaches you to mess with me," she smiled and looked at Gabriel, "As for you. You've been a bad puppy."

Gabriel looked at her with teasing eyes, "I'm sorry, Vivie."

All them cracked up laughing beside The Four who were still whimpering on the grass.

"Well, I will deal with you later," she smirked.

Gabriel wrapped an arm around her waist, "You wouldn't hurt me now would you." Then he let out a yelp and fell to the ground whining.

"Oh, I would now would I?" She asked Gabriel.

Emse wrapped an arm around Vivian, "That my girl, teaching who bad puppies who boss."

Vivian and Emse walked towards the Inn. Leaving the boys whimpering on the ground.


	14. The Explaing

**Ummmm this is an explaining chapter. Oh this is not the end many more chapter still to come.**

Vivian broke out of her mother grasp. She knew Gabriel would be after her now. She rushed up the stairs. She turned around to see if Gabriel was behind, but he wasn't. She turned into her room and locked the door. Then turn to the glasses door and locked them.

"Still a little slow, Vivie," a voice came from the bed. Gabriel was sitting on the bed.

Vivian smiled and ran into the walk in closet. She shut the door behind her. Then she stepped back and **_THUMP! _**She fell over Gabriel chest filled god knows what. Something jabbed her in the back. She turns to see a nail and cracks that formed a square. She pulled the nail and the square opened; just then Gabriel opened the door to see what Vivian found.

"Vivie, what is that," he asked.

"I don't know I just found it," he said and changes to her fur and went into the narrow hollow. Gabriel did the same.

They followed a long narrow path. It swerved, went up and down and even zigzagged in some places. About ten minutes later them came to a sigh it had a right pointing left and said 'Green Mountain National Park.' To the right it said "Meeting Place." Vivian turned left and Gabriel followed her. The smallish hollow turn to a huge, I man huge, room. The back two rows were couches. Next, two chairs and the front were beanbags. Then facing the five rows was a fuzzy, comfortable, soft blue couch fit for four, but meant for two, the leaders.

Vivian gasped and changed. She grabbed a robe from a hook. Gabriel changed and grabbed a robe too.

"Gabe, this use to belong to the rouge pack," she sniffed the air.

"I know," he said and put an arm around her.

She pulled back and glared at him. Then growled, "I'm not a pup!"

He grabbed her again, but tighter. "I know Vivie, but we don't know anything about this place. I don't want you getting hurt."

She sneered and pulled out of his grip. "I can take care of my self Gabriel." She trotted up to the leader couch and sniffed it. She gasped, "Oh no! No! NO NO NO!" She changed and ran out of the meeting room. Towards the Green Mountain National Park.

Gabriel changed, also. He grabbed to robes and followed after her. His paws beating as fast if not faster then hers. When he saw light he was in the middle of the park, by the lake. He scanned the clearing for Vivian. He spotted her on the far off shore. He got up and ran over to her dropping a robe by her. He changed and put the robe on; Vivian did too. He embraced her in a hug.

"Vivie, Aiden gone," he whispered, "that why the pack been getting bigger."

Tears showed in her eyes, "You killed him!"

"No," he said and held her tighter. Vivian rests her head on his chest. "No, the pack went and attacked his pack when you were in that long sleep. Then chase him out and theated if he every came back we'd kill him. The rest of his pack, beside Tiko Shi, and Kiki join are pack. We killed Kiki, Shi, and Tiko for betraying the pack."

**FLASH BACK**

Gabriel lead the pack though the park. Anger in his eyes. They were still in there skins. He turn to his pack, "Kill no one, besides Kiki, Tiko, and Shi." He turned and ran into the clearing were Aiden pack waits for them.

"Gabriel, give us Vivian and no one will die!" Aiden yelled.

"Over my dead body, Aiden!"

"That will be arranged"

"ATTACK!" Gabriel howled and changed. Then he and Aiden, who also changed, ran into each other face on. Gabriel tackled his feet knocking Aiden off his paws.

While Emse and Thomas had Kiki pinned. William and Tiko wrestling on the floor. Then Shi and Bucky also wresting on the floor. Growls, howls, sneers, insults, and yowls raised in the clearing.

Gabriel looked at Aiden. He dug his teeth into his fore paws; while Aiden dug his claws into Gabriel back. They flipped back and forth. Biting, nipping, clawing spitting at each other. Until Gabriel had Aiden pinned. William and Kiko had Tiko pinned and Bucky had Shi pinned. Gabriel dug his fangs into Aiden right ear and ripped it then the left. Then changed still having Aiden pinned, "Come around here again and I wouldn't just rip your ear!" He pushed a claw into throat then removed it and let him go. He ran off as quickly as he could. "The four chase him off of town." The four took off running.

Gabriel walked over to the other three. He broke their neck for betraying the pack. He looked at the other members, "Your welcome in my pack I know you were following your leader." Then they set off home.

**FLASH BACK OVER**

Vivian listened well Gabriel explain what had happen.

"Thank you, Gabe," she kissed his lips real quickly then got up. "Let go and show the pack what we found. We can still us it, can't we?"

"Of course we can," He got up and headed back to the pipe they came out of.

"Hey Gabriel," she asked, "Did Aiden tell how he became on of us?"

"Yes," he sighed, "Rafe bit him that night." He wouldn't answer any more questions about Aiden.


	15. The Run

**Now, this chapter is weird/funny/explaining. Now written during free time in school and brainstorm while I sleep. Don't ask how I just wake up with ideas in my head. So here The Room.**

Gabriel and Vivian climbed out of the hidden door in which they came in though. Vivian knew there was one more door, because in the meeting room there was another hollow. Tonight she wasn't going to run in the beginning; she was going to find the other hidden door. Expert Gabriel didn't know this yet, but he will soon when the pack was ready to run.

They changed into their skins. Vivian threw on a pair blue shorts and a sparking blue tang top. Gabriel put on his clad jeans and white muscle shirt.

Vivian rolled her eyes, "Don't you every wear anything less or do you have tons of the same clothes?"

"Ha Vivian," he smirked, "You know I have different clothes."

'Yah," she growled, "Right." She walked to the door and was about to open it when she heard a knock. Vivian squealed when Gabriel snake an arm around her waist and squeezed. Then she opened the door to revile Emse.

"About time you answer the door! I've came up here like ten times called like fifth teen times," Emse growled, "Why didn't you answer?"

"Hmm mom," Vivian said calmly not wanting to get in a fight like they us to, "Kind of hard to answer when your not here." Gabriel rolled his eyes and let go of Vivian and waited for the fight between them to break out.

"Well, you two shouldn't go off without telling anyone. The pack was beginning to worry about you two! Damn Vivian. Your always getting yourself in trouble with god knows what! Can't you at least tell someone when you disappear," she sneered.

"Dam mom," she mocked her, "Were not pups! We can take care of are self's. I know it's shocking to you, but get us to it. Also, is this how you treat the alpha female! Maybe we found something important to the pack and had to check it out, ever though about that," she shouted.

"You found something important to the pack? What," she asked.

"You can see tomorrow! Other wise tell the pack to meet me in the lobby while the Inn closed for the monthly check," she told her mother then slammed the door shut and flopped onto the couch.

"Vivie, you and your mom can't have one day without fighting can you?" Gabriel asked. Then ducked when Vivian threw a pillow at him. "I take that as a no. Well, come on we got to go the run going to begin soon."

"I'm not going," she sighed.

Gabriel raised an eye brow, "Oh, and was is that?"

"I'm finding the other door to the meeting room," she told him.

"Well, not alone," he said.

"GREAT MOON! I'M NOT A PUP!"

"I know, but we have no clue were that goes Vivian," he said.

"Fine," she hissed, "I'm taking Zena." She was one of her old friends who finally came back after her father death. Vivian walked over to the phone and called Zena.

"Hey Zena," she said, "Come to my room with spare pair of clothes I need your help finding something important." She waited for a response, "Your see Zena. Okay bye." She hung up. Then turn to Gabriel, "You better go."

Gabriel walked out of their room and headed for the lobby.

Zena came into the room, "Okay what are we going?"

"Don't breath a word of this. Come on," she said and walked into her closet and opened the little door and changed to her fur and went under.

**((Haha I'm not going to tell you where the other door is yet))**

She had followed the other tunnel. She and Zena had found the other door and now they were going for a run. Vivian sat in the pipe looking across the lake. Zena had taken off the find The Four or more like find William. Vivian heard footsteps. She turned around and saw no one and returned back around and jumped seeing the black wolf in front. _'Gabriel!"_ She let out a growl, but cut it and purred. She walked over to him and nuzzled him.

Gabriel watched Vivian.

She licked his maw. Then waved her tail in good-bye and pushed Gabriel into the lake. Then jumping in herself and ran back to the Inn. Gabriel hard at her paws.


	16. The Revenge

**Okay, this is just a funny chapter next chapter will begin my second plot in the story. Well my friends helped me with this chapter. The very last revenge is they helped me.**

Vivian ran up the shore, though the woods, across the clearing and into the barn, with Gabriel not far behind. When he entered he saw it empty. Then all the sudden Vivian jumped out of the hay stalk and pinned Gabriel down and nipped at his maw. He let out a playful growl.

Then a young ten-year-old boy came into the barn. "Vivie! Does Gabriel know you're all the way out?" He asked Vivian then saw Gabriel. "Shoo you stray! Go!" Vivian looked at Gabriel with a huge smile. He narrowed his eyes and ran out of the barn.

"Hello Vivie, I'm Scott. I was in the lobby when Gabriel brought you in that one day. I'm staying here for a while. Mom and Dad are both on business trips. So you want to play fetch?" Scott asked and walked out of the barn.

Vivian got up, but she wasn't going to play fetch. She sat down. Scott petted her. "I take that as a no, huh." She licked his face friendly. He laughed, "Your pretty friendly. Want to be my friend?"

Then see heard Gabriel whistle and call her name. Scott called out to Gabriel. He came running over and what he did pissed her off.

Gabriel put a sky-blue collar and leash on her. He used that for his sister when they were being bad.

She growled and bit his hand and tugged, but Gabriel was stronger. He then put the matching muzzle on. "Bad girl." He had the leash wrapped around his wrist. "Hey aren't you that little boy in the lobby that day. Aren't you Scott?"

"Yesir," he answered.

"Well would you like to take Vivie on a walk, I got a lot of stuff to do?"

"Yes please!"

"Okay," he handed the leash to Scott, "Begin her to my room in a hour."

Scott ran off with Vivian to the field, just on the other side.

Gabriel went into the Inn lobby and Gabriel told him about Vivian.

"Gabe, It was nice knowing you. She going to kill you," William chuckled. He had grown up lately thanks to Zena. Zena was teaching him to respect people, very hard task she complain to Vivian.

"Well thanks for you support Willi!" Gabriel chuckled too.

Then the Inn door slammed open. A young sixteen, blond haired, green eyes girl stood there, furious. Zena. She stormed past William and jabs a finger at Gabriel.

"I SAW VIVIE!" She growled. She was overprotect of her friends, because Aiden us to hurt anyone she got close to. Aiden sadly had turned into a monster. She said in a slightly calmer voice, "She gonna kill, you and I'm gonna watch. I'll laugh when she though with you! I'll enjoy every last second of it! YOU CRUEL FUCKIN JERK!" She stormed out of the lobby.

William gulped, "Yah, I'm going to go check on her." He walked out were she had left to.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. _'Vivie right, He is such a puppy. At least he won't be pest ting Vivie and me anymore he'll be pest ting Zena._

After an hour of doing paperwork, Scott and Vivian came in. Scott handed Vivian to Gabriel. "Thank you Gabriel." Then ran off upstairs to his room. It was 10:00 pm. He tugged at the leash to get Vivian upstairs. No use, so he bent down to pick her up, but she bit him, hard. Then he basically dragged her upstairs. When they got to their room he let go of the leash. Then locked the door.

Vivian changed and took the leash and collar off and threw them at Gabriel. Then change into a night outfit. She crawled into bed. She felt Gabriel over her.

"Vivie…"

"Get away, you asshole!" Then she closed her eyes.

When she opened them again it was 6:00 am. She got up and took a ten-minute shower. Then put on a camouflages shirt that says, 'You Can't See Me' and a pair of light blue jeans. She looked at Gabriel and smirk.

"Get up lazy bum!" Then went down stairs into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart, can opener and two gallon can of sauce. Then put the can opener and sauce into her pack. Just then Gabriel came into the room. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She sneered and grabbed her pack and went to their room. She locked the door. She pulled the can opener and sauce out. She opened the can and open Gabriel boxer drawls. He poured the sauce in it.

"VIVIAN!" She heard Zena call from the lobby.

"COMING!" She called. Then threw the can away and went the can opener on Gabriel dresser. She grabbed her pack and ran downstairs, were The Four and Zena waited. They rushed out of the in. Vivian explained her latest revenge and all six of they cracked up. The climbed into the bus and went off to Lucy Loo High School.


	17. The War

The six of them went to the office to get their classes.

**1st Langue Arts**

**2nd Social Study**

**3rd Creative arts**

**4th Lunch**

**5th Study hall**

**6th Math**

**7th Gym**

Vivian read her classes off. She had every class with Zena beside 3rd. She had creative writing. The Four were in all classes together, weird huh.

When Vivian got to class, with Zena, they sat next to each other.

The teacher, Miss. Muckle, introduced us. Then, went to S.S with Mr. Coco. He was a sweet teacher. All day they answered question about them.

Next Vivian spilt went to art with, Mrs. Mink. She had found on of Vivian pictures and took. She said she was going to put it in _The Howling News._ Weird that the high school mascot was a wolf.

Then all six of them had lunch together, they were guessing Gabriel expression to the spangitti boxers.

Vivian laughed, "It will teach him not to mess with me!"

"I bet he going make you clean it up," Ulf said.

"Haha, yah right I'm not going to," Vivian smirked.

"He's probably going to do something to you in revenge," Zena warned.

"I don't think Gabe will do that. Unless he wants meatballs next time with it!" William chucked and they all started to laugh.

"Well for sure he going to waiting for you when you get home," Fin said, "that when your in for it."

"Well it have to wait till after the meeting," Vivian said, "And what would he do to me."

Then the bell rang. The six of them got up and all them went to study hall and had the evil Mrs. Kinkit. Then Zena and Vivian went to math with they funny teacher, Mrs. Halit. Last, and the most fun, was gym. With Couch Galain. She was cool. She asked Vivian and Zena to join the track team. They both said yes. By the end of the day they had a fun day.

As they had said at lunch Gabriel was waiting. He had an amused look on his face. So she knew he wasn't mad. He walked over to her and the five walked away, yes Zena was declared a five after today.

"Thank you for my breakfast," he said, "I had fun cleaning it up."

"I bet you did," she said.

"Yah," he said and walked into the kitchen. Which made her suspicions. She ran upstairs and sighed. He had done nothing. She walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. When it was filled she got in. She scrubbed her arms. Then poured shampoo in her hair; she scrubbed it into her hair and pulled her hands out and screamed. Gabriel had switched her shampoo with honey. She went under water and scrubbed and scrubbed until finally it was all out. "This means war!"

Mean while Gabriel was fixing a salad for him and Vivian. He though they would be even now. He had spent his whole morning washing his boxers. Then Vivian came down.

"You smell good, Vivie," he chuckled.

"Shut up," she growled.

He got up and walked upstairs to there room. Vivian took her chance and grabbed Gabriel salad with crutions and switched it with kibbles. Then placed it back down. She poured ranch in their salads. She began to eat hers. When Gabriel came back he grabbed his salad and began to eat it, but after the first bit he dropped the bowl with a crash. The bowl shattered. He ran to the sink a spit out what was in his mouth.

"What did you do?" He grasped.

"Oh, wolf-man no like his kibbles?" She asked.

"This means war!" He stormed out of the room.

"Took you long enough to find that out!" She called after him.

About two hours later the pack meet in the lobby. Vivian led them to the barn. She pushes a hay stake to revile a hidden door. She went down in her skin. They door was big enough for them to walk. She lends them to the meeting room. She took her seat in the fluffy couch. Gabriel took a seat next to her.

"So what do you all think?" Vivian asked.

The pack said back.

"It's perfect!"

"Meat-people will never find us here!"

"I saw a sigh! It leads to the park too!"

"How did you find it?"

Gabriel went on head and explained every last detail. Beside him getting kneed, so Vivian told that part. Laughter broke out afterwards. They finally found a nice place for the pack to speak freely.


	18. The War 2

**Hellos! What's up? Well here the last of the revenge chapter then I go to the last plot. Well the end of this chapter begins it.**

Vivian walked over to Gabriel's and hers bed. Gabriel was already lying on side. When Vivian laid down on the underside she went thought it. Gabriel had removed the springs. She growled and grabbed a blanket and her pillow and went to an empty guest room. She locked the door; tomorrow was Saturday and Vivian had the best revenge plan ever. She heard rattling at the door and heard Gabriel whimper. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. When she woke in the morning, she was surprised to Gabriel next to her. She jumped at fell off the bed.

Gabriel opened his eyes, "You okay, Vivie?"

"Fine!" She sneered. The truth was she had some news to share with Gabriel as soon as their war was over. She stood only to be pulled down by Gabriel. She landed in his arm. She got up, "Lets go for a run, Gabe?"

"Okay," he yawned and began to change.

Then Vivian took her chance. She put a collar and a leash on. Her smart friend, Zena, made the collar; it prevented anyone wearing it to change to his or her human form. "Well walk or car-ride more like it."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Then they trotted to Vivian convertible. She put Gabriel in the back. Then drove downtown and stopped in a place that made Gabriel gasp. The vet. She pulled Gabriel inside one of the offices, with Doctor Mile and Jine help.

"Stubborn one, is he?" Doctor Mile asked.

"Yes he is," Vivian said. Then kneed down, "Isn't that right Gabby?"

Gabriel growled and turned his head.

"So what are we going to do for Gabby today?"

"Rabid shots."

He nodded and walked away and came back with two big needles.

Gabriel eyes wided. It took four doctor and Vivian to hold him down, but the finally did and gave him his shots. _'I'm calling a truce after this!"_ He felt Vivian pick him up. They went to the car. She drove back to the Inn took him upstairs and took the collar off. He changed and put some clothes on.

"Please no more revenge, you won Vivie," he whined and rubbed his sore arm.

"Good!"

He smiled and hugged her. Then kissed her. She yields her mouth open. Her hand exploring his shoulders and chest, while his hands explored her back. Then a knock irrupted the kiss. Gabriel let out a growl and broke off the kiss.

Vivian answered the door. Zena stood at the door. Vivian invented her in.

"So Gabe, how you like your shots?" Zena asked.

"You know!" He exclaimed.

"Yah, she made the collar," Vivian explained.

"Wow, Zena your pretty smart. Think you can make more those will come in handy?" He asked.

"Sure, want me to make bracelet that keep you human?" She asked.

Gabriel nodded, "I would like to ask you to be our blacksmith/pack builder?"

"Of course, and Thank you," she smiled and walked out.

She smiled and touched his nose with hers. Her lips close to his, but not touching.

"Gabe…."

"Vivie…."

"I got great news."

"What?"

"I'm expecting our pups! I'm pregent!"

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He exclaimed


	19. The News

**Hiya all, again! Anyway I need boys and girls names. I'm unsure the gender at this moment.**

Gabriel picked her up and spins her in a circle. "Boy or Girl?"

"I don't know," she said.

"How many?"

"I don't know."

"Hmmm, when did you find out?"

"Yesterday," she purred.

He picks her up and hugged her. "Were going to be parents. Does your mom know? Zena? The Four? Thomas? Bucky? Perisa?"

"No, no, no, no, no, and Yes. Of course Aunt Perisa know. I didn't tell anyone until I told you," she giggled.

"Come were call a meeting in the pack room. In all, the Inn still closed, because of the flooding. Oh and what about school?"

"Vivie, we can't take chances. You'll have to go next year or drop out?"

"Next year," she said. Then opened their bedroom door. They walked down the hall. Gabriel and Vivian both let out a howl to call a meeting. Then went to their bedroom and went thought the passage.

When they made it. They were first. They sat on the fluffy couch; robes around their bodies. Then the pack came in taking their sit. The pack looked at Vivian and Gabriel.

"What going on?"

"Why did you call a pack meeting?"  
"Good news?"

"Bad news?"

"Must be good I saw Perisa smiling!" Bucky shouted.

Gabriel looked at Vivian, "Would you like to announce it or should I?"

"You should," she said softly.

Gabriel stood up. "Welcome my brothers and sisters! The moon has shown bright in these past days. I just learned wonderful news," he tried to remember what Ivan had said at the announcement of a pregrent women. "One of our females is expecting pup/pups!"

A huge cheer went up the Emse yelled, "Who is it?"

"The expecting female is Vivian. Vivian and I our expecting pups!"

A gasp went around and then a huge cheer. Emse had a huge smile on; she was going to be a grandmother. The Four cheered. William looked at Zena, she smiled and nodded. William stood up, "Make that two females. Zena, to, is expecting, our pup/pups!"

The pack cried out.

"Congrat Zena, Vivian!"

"You'll be great parents!

Vivian stood up and Zena did to. They stood next to each other. The females circled around them Smiling and asking questions. While the males stood next to William and Gabriel. Bucky whispered something in Gabriel ear that made him chuckle.

Vivian thought, _'were finally untied as one, we our Alpha male and Female, We our lover, we our mates, and these pups with make sure of that. We are going to be parents together! I love him and he loves me!'_

Gabriel thought for second, _"I'm finally going to be a daddy and Vivian going to be a mommy. We are finally going to one._

"Lets go for a run," Gabriel said and changed along with Vivian and the rest of the pack. Gabriel let up a howl; Vivian let her howl up and the pack went into the forest. Vivian and Gabriel ran together.

_Two very diff'rent people_

_Too scared to get along_

_'Til two hearts beat together_

_Underneath one sun_

_One very special moment_

_Can turn a destiny_

_And what some would say could never change_

_Has changed for you and me_

They ran together like the Moon and earth circling around each other, needing eachother.

_'Cause it's all_

_It's all in the way you look through your eyes_

_And when all is said and done_

_All of the fear and all of the lies_

_Are not hard to overcome_

_It's all in the way you look at it_

_That makes you strong_

_We were two (we were two)_

_Now we are one_

They stopped in a clearing. They looked eachother in the eyes. Then Gabriel nuzzled her.

_We are two very diff'rent people_

_So much to overcome_

_So why care for one another_

_When there's so much to be done?_

_'Cause sometimes it's necessary_

_Just look how far we've come_

_You could say, my friend, that it's the end_

_Or a new tale has begun_

She licked his maw and returned the nuzzle. The began to walk to the stream.

_And one moment in time_

_Is all the time we need_

_Just to make a difference_

_To make it better_

_For you and for me_

_If you just believe_

He pointed with his snout for her to drink. If she was to have pups she needed to keep hydrated.

_Oh, yeah_

_Just open your eyes_

Then began to chase each other around. Vivian nibbled at his side. Then took off running like the day was became unstuck.

_'Cause it's all_

_It's all in the way you look through your eyes_

_And when all is said and done_

_All of the fear and all of the lies_

_Are not hard to overcome_

_It's all in the way you look at it_

_That makes you strong_

_We were two (we were two)_

_Now we are one_

When they were down they walked back to the Inn. Up to their room and fell asleep.

_Oh, yeah_

_Oh, yeah_

_We were two_

_Now we are one_


	20. The Burden

**Okay, here the scoop. I'm skipping ahead two months. Vivian big and fat. All depressed. Easy angered. Well here it goes. **

Vivian was still asleep. It was around noon. Gabriel had waked up two hour ago. He had made sure not to disturb his mate, for two reasons. One, she had been up all last night, and most important, he wasn't in the mood to get something throw at him.

Gabriel walked in a twelve thirdly and sighed. He walked over to Vivian. "Vivi, it almost one."

She growled and opened her eyes. Her stomach was double the normal size. She felt fat and hated it.

"I don't want to get up, Gabe," She pulled the blanket over her head.

Gabriel pulled the blanket off her.

"You know what the Aunt Perisa said, 'Make sure you get a lot of excise, drink a lot of water, and don't smoke, do drug or any of that junk.'"

"Haha, being quoting, huh."

He nuzzled her neck then kissed it. Then his lips found hers. She pushed him back. He laughed.

She got up and changed out of her pajama into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Their pups would be born in early spring.

"Gabe, I feel fat," she pouted like everyday.

"How many times are we going to have to go though this?"

"A lot!"

"Your not fat. Your lovely soon to be mother," he rested his forehead on hers.

She smiled and got up, "What are we doing today?"

"Well they're the baby shower, working in the Inn and the run."

"Are you coming?"

"As if I have a choice," he said.

She smiled and kissed his forehead and walked to the door. Yes, she could still walk. She not is wobbling, yet. She went into the lobby and meant up with Zena who was also expecting Willem pups.

"Hello Zenny," Vivian said.

"Hello, Vivie," Zena smiled.

"How's Josh doing?" Zena had know her pups gender and how many. Other hands Vivian and Gabriel choose to wait until the day.

"He's fine," she smiled

They walked up to the lobby fire pit. They sat down on two chairs. Scott had left last month, promised to come back soon.

Gabriel came over and wrapped an arm around Vivian gently. He kissed her cheek and handed them both a water bottle. He let Vivian go.

Vivian turned to Gabriel and stood and hugged him. Then she purred and rested her head on her chest.

He smiled and picked her up. She weight more, but he didn't** DARE **say that to her.

"Gabe, put me down," she sighed, "I'm probably hurting you."

"You could never hurt me," he lied.

"Oh really," she smirked, "What about the kneeing you, the push in the lake, to the vet and the salad. I'm still asking you, 'Does Wolf-Man no like his Kibbles,' and you still won't answer."

He growled playful, "No Wolf-Man no like his Kibbles. No Kibbles for Wolf-Man."

She touched her nose to his.

"Come on, it's time for yours and Zena baby shower," Gabriel said.

Just then Willem came in and walked up to Zena. Willem picked her up. She growled playful and marked his neck. Vivian did the same to Gabriel.

Gabriel looked at her and marked her neck. The Willem and Gabriel carried Vivian and Zena into the kitchen.

Vivian gasped, "It's wonderful!" There were balloons, streamers, and two huge tables full of presents.


	21. the Baby Shower

Gabriel placed her gently. Zena and her walked over to the rest of the females. Gabriel walked over to Bucky. He asked, well forced, him to come. Willem walked over to The Four, Vivian, Zena, and him told George, Finn, and Ulf if they didn't come they'd have a nice surprise in their boxer drawers. They got the point.

"Oh, Vivian I remember your, baby shower!" Emse squealed with joy. She was happy to become a grandmother.

**FLASH BACK**

_Emse and Ivan walked into the old Inn lobby. Emse sighed and looked at Ivan._

"_Excited, Ivan?"_

"_Hardly can wait," he purred._

"_Yah, I bet," she whispered then bit his neck marking it. He returned the favor. _

_Renate, who was expecting George in a couple weeks smiled at Emse. This is how they became close friends._

"_Your be a great mother, Emse and your be a wonderful Father Ivan."_

"_You too, Renate," she smiled._

_Lily came over with her two month old Rafe in her arms. "Your both be."_

_Megana came over to with her one and a half twins, Willem and Finn, "She right. Your lucky Emse, your having a daughter."_

_Shile and one year old Axial came over._

"_Yah, she going have trouble finding a mate with so many lovely other males to choose from."_

_They all began to chuckle. Ivan rolled his eyes, "Women."_

Emse growled a warning. Ivan backed away over to Rolf, Bucky, Hernia, Gabriel father, and Gabriel.

_Eight-year-old Gabriel had chosen to come here. In all he didn't to pay respect to their leader. _

_About an hour later they gathered in a circle. Emse was opening a present from Gabriel and his father, Hernia. It was a Tawny wolf, with pale green eyes. Around its neck was a ribbon that said, 'Vivian, Gallion.' Emse gasped so did Ivan._

_"Oh, Gabriel, Hernia, it's lovely! I know Vivian will love it!" And she did, at night she could sleep with out her wolf friend. She could leave the house without it, in fact._

**Flash Back Over**

"Mom, do you still have Vivian the wolf?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, in a box upstairs, why?" Emse asked.

"Because I haven't seen it in five years and I'm wondering if Gabriel would remember it," she said.

"I'll get it for you after the baby shower."

"Thanks, mom." Then Vivian hugged Emse. All the other females joined in. Gabriel saw this and walked over.

"Awe, I thought Vivi no likely hugs? Last time I gave you a hug I was on the floor whimpering!" He exclaimed, everyone laughed.

"Vivie, no likely hugs from big bad wolf-men!" Everyone laughed harder.

The females got out of the way. Gabriel stepped in and hugged her, "I'm no big bad wolf-man. They are," he pointed at the four.

Ulf growled playful, "Oh really, Gabe?"

"Yah," he chuckled.

"That may be so, but you're the badest wolf-man!" Finn chuckled too.

"Badest isn't a word, dip-shit!" Willem augured with his brother.

"It is now!" Finn declared, "Badest is NOW a word!"

That it no one was standing beside, Vivian, Willem, Zena, and Gabriel. Gabriel and Willem were hold up Vivian and Zena, really hard when you laughing hard.

"Okay, lets skip to the good part before Finn declare another non-word a word," George said, "PRESENTS!"

Gabriel sat down and pulled Vivian onto his lap. She descended her lips onto his Gabriel yields his mouth open. She wraps her tongue around her.

"Okay, knock it off, before we use are lunch!" Someone yelled they broke apart.

Willem pulled Zena onto his lap.

Emse brought them both their gifts from her and Thomas. Vivian and Zena unwrapped the present and found a baby swing.

"Oh, Thank you mom, Thomas!"

"Thank you Emse, Thomas!"

By the end of the day, they had, a baby swing two-dozen bottles, eight boxes of diapers, a crib, tons of clothes, shoes, and a lot of baby food each. Gabriel and The Four began to carry it up the baby rooms, which were across their bedrooms. Gabriel and Vivian's baby's room was sky-blue and Willem and Zena's was navy-blue. Vivian and Emse walked upstairs to Thomas and her room. Emse pulled out like four boxes. They carried them to the baby room. They opened one and pulled out Vivian the Wolf. Vivian walked up to Gabriel, who was trying to figure out how to but the crib up.

"Gabby," Vivian said and hid Vivian The Wolf behind her back.

Gabriel turned and looked at Vivian, "Yes, Villy?"

She pulled out the tawny wolf, "Remember Vivian The Wolf?"

"You still have it!?!?!"

"Yes, I do. I still have must of my baby stuff," she jerked her head to the four boxes.

"What if it's not a girl?"

"Then we can't use all that stuff."

Gabriel gently put an arm around Vivian.

"I love you, Vivie," he said gently and softy.

"I love you too, Gabe," she purred.


	22. The End

This is the last chapter! I will have my next book that take off from here it will be called, 'Pups, Pups and More Pups!'

As the months past Vivian was huge. Kate, Ulf mate, is too expecting pups. Finn and George both found a love Hillary, and Jill. Also, Zena, Willem mate, gave birth to their son, Josh

Today was a special; Vivian was going to have her pup. She lay on a bed in Persia house. Aunt Persia laid a cloth on Vivian head.

"Excited Vivie?" She asked.

Vivian opened her mouth, but before she could speak the door flew open. A tall broad shoulder man with black hair came in. He rushed over to Vivian; he grabbed her hand and gave a little squeeze. Vivian looked into his crystal-blue orbs and smiled.

"How are you feeling, Vivie?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm fine."

Next came Zena with little Josh. She had a feeling Josh and Vivian's child would be a good friend.

Vivian let out a whimper, and then she squeezed Gabriel's hand harder.

Gabriel looked at Vivian worry in his crystal-blue eyes and pain in her golden eyes. She began to pant and pushes, she was in lot of pain. She began to cruse at Gabriel. He knew she didn't mean it, but still hurt. After an hour of cursing and screaming their baby came.

"It's a girl!"

Vivian smiled as Gabriel handed Vivian their baby girl. She looked at Gabriel, then whispered, "Bella, Emse, Gallion."

"That a wonderful name, Vivie," he purred.

Vivian handed Gabriel Bella, he grabbed her, a hand under her small body and a hand under her head. He turned to the pack. He looked at them and said, "I present to you Bella, Emse, Gallion!"

The pack replied, "Bella, Emse, Gallion!"

"Welcome to the pack!"

Emse came forward to look at her grandpup. "She looks just like, Vivie."

Gabriel smiled and handed Bella to Vivian. Bella snuggled in her mother arms.

The pack said softly to the two new parent, "Your be great parent!"

"She looks just like you, babe!"

"What a lovely baby!"

After fifth teen minutes she changed to a wolf, a black wolf pup. "She has you in her two, Gabby," Vivian said.

"I can't wait until her first run in a year!" Gabriel said.

"Nor can I, Nor can I."

**One-Year Later!!!!!!!!!**

Vivian walked across the hall to the baby room. She looked in the crib, she saw Bella in her fur. "Really for your first run, Bella?"

She changed back to a human, "Oh, yes mommy!" Vivian picked her up and put on one of her best outfits, even though she was going to ruin it. It was a special day, so she needed to wear a special outfit. They she put Bella in her arms and walked out of the room, into Vivian and Gabriel's bed room. Bella would run with parent the first year or two, then she would run with, Drake, Josh, Molly, and Koda. Bella looked just like her mother, beside she has black hair, like her father.

Gabriel looked at Vivian and Bella when they came in. He walked to the closet and opened the door and went down in his skin. Along with Vivian holding Bella in her arms. They walked to the meeting room. Most of the pack was there. Josh was next to his mom, Zena. Drake, Molly, and Koda were too young to go on a run still. Josh and Zena came over to Bella, Vivian, and Gabriel. Vivian put Bella down next to Josh. Then Gabriel kissed Vivian cheek and walked over to Bucky. Josh and Bella played while Zena and Vivian chatted.

"Excited, Belly?"

"Yeps, Woshly," she still couldn't say her j's.

Then Bella was picked up by her mother and they walked went over to Gabriel.

"Today we announce Bella first run!" He said and the pack changed. Vivian put Bella down on the couch and change. Gabriel change to, then Vivian and Gabriel turned to Bella. She changed to a small pup. Her parent let out a howl the pack followed the howl. Then Gabriel let one short one out, and then Vivian, and Bella let out a high howl. Gabriel and Vivian led the way out with Bella following then the rest of the pack into the dark night. Bella was now a member of this pack.

The End.

**I'm working on Pups, Pups, and More Pups as we speak!**


	23. Sneak Peek

Notes….

Thank you for reading this story. If you enjoyed it you might like to read what happens to Bella afterwards?

Anyways sneak peeks.

Bella is growing into a strong young pup. Molly, her best friend, is always getting in trouble with her. Her mother and father watching over her carefully, yet still three more males are watching over her too! Will she choose Drake? Koda? Josh? OR none?


End file.
